Eventually
by Spike's Lil Devil
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Everything'. I'm introducing my own character Emmi. Angel finds a girl fighting vampires that's more than she seems. R+R Second in the 'Brave New World' series.


                                                                                    **_EVENTUALLY_**

Disclaimer: "Joss, I'd like to buy the peeps from 'ANGEL'." "You can borrow them." "I want to use them." "You can borrow them." Sent out of office. "Damn you Joss Whedon." I still don't own anyone from 'ANGEL' and yet again this is a song fic again. It's a song by M2M (again). It's called 'Eventually' What? I can't help but name the fics after the songs that are in them. I only own Emmi.

A/N: This is the second fic in the 'Brave New World' series. Yes this is after 'EVERYTHING' so Doyle's back (Dating Cordy), Connor's looking for the mysterious girl, Fred and Gunn are getting married, and Angel's single. There's no Groo.

Pairings: Doyle/Cordy, Fred/Gunn, Connor/Emmi

Feedback: Yes, no duh. I love it. So does the inner demon called insanity.

Rating: PG-13

Symbols: ''thought, underlined is a vision, bolds PTB, and italics are spells.

************************************************************************************************************

            Last time on 'ANGEL': Wesley was shot and killed. Doyle comes back, Connor sees a girl in her teens with pink hair and amethyst eyes, and Gunn proposes to Fred.

************************************************************************************************************

            Angel was in an alley to fight a group of vampires that had been attacking the city lately. It was ten at night and Angel thought he would have seen some vamps by now. Then he saw a teen girl with amethyst eyes and pink hair in jeans and a halter top holding stakes and being merciless to the group of vamps attacking her.

"Do you need help?" Angel asked while staking one with a big scar on his face and missing an eye. 

"Nope, I'm doing fine." The girl said while staking another vamp.

            Angel and the girl finished off the vamps.

"Do you need help getting home?" Angel asked noticing that she had gash near her right ankle that was bleeding.

"Nope." The girl said as she was about to walk away and couldn't stand on her hurt ankle. "On second thoughts, yeah."

            Angel helped the girl to his car.

"Where do you live?" 

"I'm sort of staying in an abandoned house."

"Let's go get your things, you can stay with me."

"Tha…thanks, I only have a few weapons and some clothes so it won't be long." 

************************************************************************************************************

            Back at the Hyperion Fred and Gunn are getting ready for the wedding. Meanwhile Cordy and Doyle were talking. Connor watched as he got ready to go out patrolling to see what there was out in the city that night and maybe he would see that mysterious girl from a few weeks before. When he thought about her he felt like there was something about her and that long pink hair with those beautiful amethyst eyes. Then Connor saw the doors burst open and saw Angel carrying a girl in. The girl had amethyst eyes and pink hair. When Connor and the girl locked eyes the girl fainted and Connor knew that he had seen the mystery girl.

"Dad, where did you find that girl?"

"She was fighting some vampires in an alley way and she hurt her ankle. I told that she could stay here with us since we have more than enough room. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that this is the girl that I told you about. I'll take her upstairs to a room."

            Connor took the girl into a room next to his. He put her on a bed and she woke up.

"How do you feel?"

"Like hell."

"Who are you?"

"My name's Emily Plexington. Everyone calls me Emmi for short though. What's your name?"

"Connor."

"Do I know you?"

"Not really, I saw you a couple of weeks ago in an alley."

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere."

"So what are you doing in LA fighting vampires?"

"I…I'm an orphan, five years ago when I was 13 a group of vampires came and slaughtered my family. Only three of the seven of us survived."

"Who?"

"My older sister Sandra, my twin sister Amber, and me."

"What happened, where are they?" Connor asked.

"We went our ways, Sandra and I went for vengeance and Amber was going to help us but a group of demons got her and took her away and I think she could be dead."

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry, I'll see them again. I lived in LA before what happened; I've been hunting down a group of full blood demons trying to destroy anything that has human blood, the group's called the Scourge. You see five years ago they made a deal with some vampires that was if they killed my family then they would live."

"How do you know?"

"They told me after I started beating it out of them. I staked them so now I'm trying to find my sisters. Sandra said that she saw some of the vampires ran away so she'd stay until they're all dead. I decided to go after the Scourge with Amber but she was taken away so I'm on my own. The Scourge follows me because they know that I'm trying to destroy them. I came back last two years ago and they had this big beacon thingy. It was huge. It also killed anything that had human blood so it was perfect for them. There was this half demon, I think he was a bracken demon that saved the world, but he died to save the world. Oh sorry for the whole long depressing talk."

"Don't worry; I've been thinking about you ever since I first saw you actually and I've wanted to know more about you."

"Really, that's odd because I've been thinking about you too."

"Do you want to go get a coffee or ice cream some time?"

"Yeah, maybe we could go to the beach. After my ankle heals since I was having trouble walking on it. I can heal it really quickly though." Emmi said as she pressed on it and a minute later she took her hand off of it and there was no sign of a cut.

"How did you do that?"

"Just a little trick I learned when I was seven."

"Do you want to meet the others?"

"Uh…sure. I'm just not really a people person."

'I'm a demon not a regular person. I can't tell them that though, none of them are demons and they probably only know about vampires.'

            Connor and Emmi got down stairs and Emmi started telling them the same story that she told to Connor.

"So you're going after the Nazi demons by yourself? That's totally insane," Cordelia said as Emmi started thinking that they wouldn't help her.

"I…I n…need help going after them. It's just they took the people I care about away. You don't just let some group of demons get away with that with out getting pissed off. I saw a flyer for here before and I was thinking of coming to ask for help with this. It said you help the helpless and against the Scourge I'm helpless. I'm scared that they'll get Amber and Sandra and I'll never see them again."

"What do your sisters look like?" Angel asked.

"Amber has black hair that last I saw her that fell right above her shoulders and eyes the color of coal but she looks like me. Sandra has a rose tattoo on her right arm, hair the color of honey, and orange eyes."

            Angel remembered the woman that shot Wesley two weeks ago that exactly fit the description. Especially the orange eyes that looked like she had suffered through hell and her punishment wasn't over. Then he remembered that he heard her say the sister that was alive and he started thinking that Emmi was the only one of her family left.

"Emmi, your sister's dead."

"Which one, what do you mean?"

"The older one you mentioned, she shot a friend of ours and killed herself."

"She's afraid of guns. You've got to be mistaken."

"I'm not."

"I told her she shouldn't get involved with any groups for revenge. So what are all of you doing fighting the big evils?"

"We help the helpless. We solve the cases that are beyond bizarre." Cordelia said.

"That's what I've been doing. But more like in stopping the Scourge. I came here because I thought that they would never follow me here…again. I want them to stop following me."

"Did they follow you?" Fred asked.

"Why else would I come here? If I told the cops they'd lock me up in an insane asylum."

            Doyle was deep in thought about what Emmi said about that night two years ago. Cordelia looked at him and made him lose his train of thought.

"Doyle, is something wrong?" Cordelia whispered to him.

"No princess. I was jus' thinkin'." Doyle whispered back.

"About what?"

"Tha' nigh'. Remember the Scourge."

"Oh yeah."

            Emmi was still talking. She was telling them about what she had tried to stop the Scourge.

"You guys must think I'm totally insane now with me talking about demons and that sort of stuff."

"Not at all, I lived on the Hellmouth for eighteen years until I moved here. I went to high school right on it. I was almost demon food, was really close to being made into the Bride of Frankenstein, hunted down by demons on the night of the Homecoming Dance, and was tricked into making a wish that made a dimension that I was killed in. Not to mention that I dated Xander Harris to ruin my social life. I know lots about demons."

            Emmi's mouth was wide open.

"Wow."

************************************************************************************************************

            Emmi and Connor went up to Emmi's room. Emmi turned on the radio. A song came on that was perfect for the moment.

            Open your eyes

            Undo the seams

            It's not like before

            It's not a dream

            A hint of a smile

            Your hand touches mine

            No longer alone

            I feel them entwine

            Ah ah ah…

            Eventually

            I'm holding your hand

            You say quietly

            Baby don't go

            Stay here with me

            So this is it

            To you I belong

            No more goodbyes

            We knew all along

            Ah ah ah

            Eventually

            Open your eyes, shhh…

            It's not just a dream

************************************************************************************************************

            The next morning Emmi woke up before Connor and slipped down stairs and was mumbling to herself about how she couldn't tell anyone what she was and unless the Scourge was to use a gun or something how they could hurt her. 

"I wish I could tell them what I was. I'd put them in more danger then. How do I tell them that I'm a demon?"

            Angel heard what she said and Emmi saw him and knew that he had heard her.

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"Yes. You could have just said that straight out though."

"I wasn't sure that if any one knew if you would believe me or send me to an insane asylum. You're going to tell them now, aren't you?"

"Is it okay to?"

"Angel, I…guess so, it's just that I'm not normal."

"Fred and Gunn are the only really normal ones here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a vampire, Cordy and Doyle are both half demon, and Connor is…"

"Part vampire right?"

"More or less."

"I'm a full demon. I'm half Glamour and half Fairy."

"I thought Fairies aren't demons."

"They're considered as demons."

"So you are a demon."

"Yeah. I was raised knowing it. I couldn't tell anyone though."

"I see why."

"I probably should leave or the Scourge will come after you guys too. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Tell Connor I said goodbye."

            Connor came down the stairs right when Emmi said that.

"Why not tell me yourself?"

            Emmi started to run for the door but Connor was too fast for her and grabbed her arm.

"You can't leave yet. We only just met. I've spent weeks looking for you and I'm not just letting you walk out of my life."

"I…I have to leave. I care about you and that's why I'm leaving."

"If you care about me so damn much than why are you leaving?"

"I…I'm being chased by a group. I don't want them to hurt you. Any of you."

"Emmi, I want you to stay."

"I can't. I can't risk it. I'll be in more pain if I lose someone else I care about."

"There's so much I want to know about you. We can fight this thing together."

"Connor, there's a few things you should know about me…"

***********************************************************************************************************

A/N: I know that I left you at a cliffhanger, but this is my own AU season.

Next time: A day at the fair goes to hell for the Fang Gang and Connor finds out about Emmi's secret.


End file.
